


Balance

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Devotion, Double Penetration, F/M, Jinchuuriki-centric, Kurama is Opinionated, Marriage, Mokuton, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of jutsu, playful foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: The bijuu have high appetites for all things, and little to focus on when chained in a jinchuuriki’s belly except what parts of their body are nearby to share in sensation. Fortunately Hashirama is . . . quite skilled at assisting his wife in keeping the Kyuubi content enough to be compliant.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019](http://naruto-rarepair-bingo.tumblr.com/), for the space 'marriage' on board B.
> 
> The second ship, including Kurama, is tagged because . . . while the actual smut only includes Hashirama and Mito, technically, the Kyuubi is there as something between a voyeur and an actual participant, though he remains locked inside Mito with no influence on anything for the entire experience, which he _also_ enjoys very much.

“And you’re really quite happy? I know this was your choice, my dear, but to move so far. . . And your husband seems,” Mito’s mother arched a dubious eyebrow, and she smiled serenely in return, “perhaps _absorbed_ by his . . . duties.”

“Marriage is about compromise.” Mito said evenly, and sipped her tea. “And balance.”

Their marriage perhaps more than she would once have expected, given their additional need to balance Hashirama’s dreadful inability to focus and-

_“Hey, **I’m** not married to that-”_

Mito lowered her cup. _Do you want me to repeat for you the things you said about his cock last night?_ she asked the Kyuubi peaceably.

“That is perhaps so,” said her mother with a faintly disapproving frown, and Mito gave her an even sweeter smile, “but really my dear. . .”

 _“. . .no.”_ the Kyuubi all but whined at her. _“Just. . . Make him do the **thing** again tonight.”_ he sulked.

Mito struggled for a moment to keep her expression clear with her amusement. And then suppressed a shiver all her own as memories flitted through her mind. “We manage quite well, Mother, and I have a husband who adores me.” she pointed out after half a beat. “I am more than content.”

 _“And are you going to give me anything but this puny cup of tea you’re barely even sipping as it is? I’m **hungry**.”_ Kyuubi sulked.

 _You’re **always** hungry._ Mito replied dryly. _We will not gorge ourselves at tea with my mother._ She paused. _Yes, however, I will . . . see about asking Hashirama to repeat last week’s performance._

Marriage might not _normally_ include maintaining a balance between not only oneself and one’s spouse, but additionally the demon fox locked in one’s belly - and his ferocious appetites - but Mito had always been an adaptable, flexible sort of woman. And her husband had proved himself . . . more than adept at living up to the task of _assisting_ in satiating those appetites.

Mito licked her lips delicately. “More cake, please?” she asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, dearest.” Hashirama pressed a soft kiss just beneath her ear, and Mito hummed, lips curving. She tilted her jaw up to let him tuck himself closer, some of the tension of her afternoon with her mother easing away as Hashirama’s arms wrapped around her, warm and welcome. “How was your day?” he asked, nose nudging at her hair.

“Well enough.” Mito said simply, closing her eyes for a moment to push away frustration. It had already been ebbing as she distracted herself with her book - and probably a few too many umeboshi-filled dumplings. The Kyuubi grumbled his beliefs to the contrary on that number and Mito hummed, letting it go as she usually did when he did nothing more than mutter. “My mother has been concerned for my happiness and wellbeing.” she admitted, and Hashirama made a soft sound of concern himself as he came around her, crouching by her feet.

“Are you happy, my princess?” Hashirama asked, his eyes soft and dark.

Mito reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as he leaned closer beneath the caress. “I am, as I told Mother, quite content, anata.” she assured him. “In all things, or nearly.” she added, bending to rest her brow against his.

Hashirama’s expression smoothed again and he leaned up to kiss her, soft and sweet.

Mito strangled down the Kyuubi’s sudden pointed yowling and slid her hands over her husband’s shoulders, returning the kiss with a gentle slide, her fingers sliding deeper into his hair. He smiled as their lips parted, not quite pulling away, then kissed her again, firmer, rising from his knees and sliding his arms around her.

Mito hummed and let herself be scooped up, twining her arms around her husband’s broad shoulders with pleasure as his arms formed a cradle behind her thighs and about her waist. Kyuubi’s demands quieted somewhat as he stretched and wriggled inside the trap deep within her, giving a low rumble.

Mito tightened her arms around Hashirama, drawing him down to her, and kissed him as she pressed herself against his chest. One hand slid down from his shoulders, tracing muscle through his short yukata and the mesh armour he wore beneath, and Mito purred approvingly at the feel of him under her fingers.

Hashirama drew her lower lip between his own, suckling just firmly enough to draw tension into her limbs and shifting her in his arms at the same time. Mito reached up and traced the sharp angle of his jaw, then tensed her muscles and slipped over his right arm to land lightly on the floor, giving him a playful glance over her shoulder that was accompanied by a flutter of the seals hung in her hair.

Hashirama grinned at her and Mito picked up her kimono and darted around the couch with the shivery feel of her husband’s chakra following after her, predatory but soft - a chase to end in play, not pain. It made her blood rush and her nerves sing, and the Kyuubi shifted within her, not quite anticipation, not quite unease, sensing Hashirama’s near-boundless strength at her heels.

Plucking at her obi, Mito let one end fall to be caught almost immediately in her husband’s reaching clasp, laughing softly. Hashirama lunged and pulled and only a quick slide kept her free of his arms, losing her outer kimono and the obi fully in the process.

She flashed a smile as Hashirama tugged her sleeve down from his face and darted onwards even as he threw the fabric aside, feeling freer for the abandoned layer, though even in all the layers of her most formal clothing she could move perfectly unhindered. Doubling back and narrowly avoiding being caught once more, Mito laughed as she led her husband a mad path through their house, anticipation sharp within her. They all but tumbled through the doorway of the bedroom together, Hashirama’s broad body at her back, his arms wrapping around her waist and not quite pulling her off her feet.

Mito didn’t slip free or fight his hold again, only closed her eyes and melted backwards into him, sliding her hands over his forearms, feeling the play of muscle and tendons as he embraced her. Hashirama kissed her neck, curling more closely around her to reach, and she tilted her head carefully, keeping the ends of her kanzashi away from her husband.

His mouth opened against her neck, one hand sliding up the centre of her chest to toy with the collar of her inner kimono and tug it down, freeing more skin. Mito shivered, skin prickling as Hashirama kissed further down her neck, warm and wet, pausing to scatter feathery kisses over her bared nape, then returning to the crook of her neck, trailing closer until he closed his mouth over her pulse point, tongue fluttering against the skin.

Mito’s breath caught and she realised only belatedly that she had reached up and tangled her hand in his hair and his collar, holding his head close. _“Want.”_ the Kyuubi said, a low almost-keen, and Mito had to agree.

She forced herself to release her hold on her husband, then turned in his arms - Hashirama moved with her, allowing her to turn but trailing kisses along her collarbone as she did, and Mito moaned softly, feeling slightly unsteady already. “Hashirama. . . Anata.” she smoothed her hands up his body and then to cradle his face as she pressed herself even closer to him, begging another kiss which was eagerly granted.

All she wanted was eagerly granted, with her husband, always. A smile curving her lips, Mito purred with pleasure and tipped her head, arms wrapping around Hashirama’s neck and shoulders. She flicked her tongue against his lower lip and then in to tease along his own as he gave a soft moan and opened to her. Hashirama lifted her from her feet once more, bringing her up against his chest, and she shifted, closing her knees around his thighs and half-breaking the kiss as she laughed.

Hashirama’s lips were tilted in a smile as she pulled back, and Mito freed one hand to trail a caress down from his temple and trace the soft lines of his smile. It broadened under Mito’s touch, and he wrapped his arms tighter, hauling her up higher and tipping his head back to keep his eyes on hers. Mito drew a deeper breath, feeling the pressure of Hashirama’s arms crossing her back and her breasts pressing into his chest, then bowed her head and trailed teasing kisses along his brow and down to his cheekbone.

Hashirama pouted, and Mito cupped the back of his head with one hand and caught him in a lingering, tempting kiss once more. This time his response was quick and intense, his mouth hot and his arms still holding her so firmly to himself that his embrace compressed her ribs somewhat.

Mito moaned breathily, sliding her hand down to his collar. “Anata,” she said against his mouth, and shivered when he shifted to nibble at her jaw, “these simply _must_ come off.” she said, in a weak shadow of her usual collected tones. She tugged the frustrating fabric again, fingers slipping beneath and plucking at the mesh armour guarding his skin.

Hashirama groaned, but a tremor ran through his arms and then he turned, allowing Mito to slide down his body until the balls of her feet touched the floor. She stayed close, arms up around his shoulders, toying and tugging at his collar, making chiding and encouraging noises by turns.

Hashirama’s hands slipped between them, and while they strayed first - Mito’s back arched, nudging herself into his caresses - he pulled free the knot Mito had felt pressed into her belly. She pushed the short yukata open and out along his shoulders, palms sliding over his upper chest, the harsh material of the mesh he still wore biting into the softer parts of her hands.

Hashirama’s hands slid over her hips, up and in, and callused fingertips found the soft skin of her belly inside her yukata. Mito hummed, the Kyuubi gave a rough little rumble deep inside her, and Hashirama gave way as she _pushed_ , letting her get his yukata off and leaving him in only pants and his mesh armour.

Mito huffed, plucking at the collar of the armour again but bringing herself close to her husband’s broad body once more all the same. Hashirama wrapped one hand around her hip, the touch sliding slowly to her lower back, and bowed his head to kiss her. Mito melted into the kiss, allowing him to draw her in and drive into her mouth, hot and eager. His fingers still played over her skin under her kimono, slowly encouraging it open despite how closely their bodies were pressed together.

Mito’s fingers dug into the mesh of her husband’s armour as she teasingly twisted as though she would slip from his arms and pushed his tongue back with her own, never quite breaking away. Hashirama growled softly and her toes curled as she melted against him more softly again, lashes fluttering, a shiver tickling up her spine.

Then his mouth was gone and his hands slid over her sides and- Mito’s breath caught as she opened her eyes, broad hands smoothing over the soft skin of her waist, her kimono falling open and then easily away. Mito shifted and took a step, hands running over her husband’s arms, and he reached for the bindings of her undergarments, unspooling them with gentle, quick movements.

His hands were warm on tender skin and Mito gave a soft moan of pleasure as she stepped into him, leaving behind a heap of abandoned fabric on the floor.

Hashirama’s eyes swept down her figure and Mito smiled as she freed her hands, pushed his own aside - a low sound of protest caught in his throat - and caught the hem of his mesh armour. Hashirama smiled and bent as she pulled, firmly dragging it away from its place and off over his head, lightly tugging free the strands of his hair that caught in it.

Mito threw the armour aside and stepped back, with a pointed tug of her fingertips hooked into her husband’s waistband, eyes moving from her hand up to meet his. He grinned agreeably, his own hands leaping to strip himself of the garment as she drew back, only to falter when Mito moved again.

She smiled slightly, eyes heavy-lidded, and ran her thumb over the base of one seal in her hair before beginning to unpin it, letting the heavy mass fall around her in the slightly harsh waves the tight buns imparted. Hashirama moved towards her, hands out, and Mito took half a step backwards and put one hand up to stop him. Her lips twitched as he pouted, and she shifted her weight, hips tilting to one side. “Off, anata,” she purred, dropping her gaze once more, “we need your pants off; then we can continue.”

 _“Hells yes.”_ the Kyuubi said emphatically, and Mito had to stifle a laugh even as his flaring chakra, contained as it was, further stoked the wave of heat building inside her.

She ran her fingers through one lock of her hair, letting it fall over her skin and follow her curves. Hashirama was quick to comply with her demand, his eyes fixed on her as the last of his clothes were hurriedly dealt with and thrown aside.

He moved purposefully towards her and Mito straightened her spine a little more and pushed the hair she’d been toying with back around her shoulder as he approached. She laughed, startled and half-breathless, as Hashirama didn’t even pause before lifting her into his arms again, their bodies pressed skin on skin now and-

“ _Ohhh_ , anata. . .” Mito bent her head and kissed his cheek, messily shifting towards his mouth, arching her back to maximise the contact between them. With the shift of her hips down over his belly she felt the wet, spongy head of Hashirama’s hard cock sliding up her inner thigh. The Kyuubi yowled in tandem with the shivery pull of want in her belly.

Hashirama had one arm wrapped tight around her, the other hand splayed over her hip, and it slid down, caressing the curve of her ass. Then the light touch of his fingers slipped further, finding his way between her thighs, stroking over her wet core lightly and all but making her whimper.

Hashirama pushed a little further, curling his fingers, a gentle but enflaming touch as his fingertips rubbed lightly over her labia and ever so lightly dipped inside her. Mito dug her nails into the nape of his neck as she tightened her grip on his shoulders, back arching even more.

“What do you want, dearest?” Hashirama asked, with all appearance of sincerity, even as his fingers slid deeper, stretching her body. Muscles that were beginning to _ache_ with readiness and the sharp heat of her desire twitched and clenched tightly around them.

“You,” Mito said on a thin breath, watching Hashirama’s now slightly sloppy smile broaden, “you _inside_ me, and _right now_.” she added.

Hashirama groaned, his body jerking against her, then pulled his fingers away and moved quickly to the bed. Mito smiled widely as he laid her back, stretching and ensuring her hair wasn’t caught beneath her but rather spread wider in loosely coiled waves around her. She parted her legs a little further, reaching out her hands and beckoning.

Hashirama obeyed with alacrity, his broad body settling between her thighs and over her as though he had been built especially to fit there. Mito ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest as his muscles flexed, Hashirama supporting himself with one hand and caressing her with the other, a light touch that smoothed up from her waist to follow the curve of one breast.

He lowered his head, eyes catching her own, and kissed along her shoulder even as he squeezed gently and then his hand returned the way it had come, sliding all the way down to her thigh, encouraging her to bring it up to wrap around him. Mito obliged happily, arching her back and tilting her hips invitingly as she pushed one hand into the silky fall of her husband’s hair.

Hashirama lifted his head under Mito’s touch, meeting her eyes as he settled closer, the tip of his cock rubbing against her. Mito’s breath caught, but she didn’t voice a demand, waiting on the knife’s edge of anticipation for-

Mito tilted her head back on a drawn out, throaty moan as Hashirama sank slowly into her, thick cock spreading her open, the weight of him coming to rest against her feeling as though it was pressing the cradle of her hips wider. Mito all but whimpered, shifting restlessly beneath him even as she folded her legs close around his hips.

Hashirama kissed her, slick and warm, and slowly arched his hips, his cock shifting inside her with a deep pressure against her taut inner muscles. Her body clutched at him with a fluttery grip, and she tugged with her thighs to pull herself up into the hot slide of his cock inside. The Kyuubi yowled, low and long, his chakra twisting inside Mito.

Hashirama groaned against her mouth, kiss breaking as he panted, rolling his hips with smooth, careful control. Mito bit his lip, tugging at it as she splayed her hands over his shoulders and arched her back to meet him.

They built into a slow, burning rhythm together, Mito gasping for breath as Hashirama dipped his head to her throat, pressing gentle kisses there, trailing in a meandering line from her shoulder up to her ear. Mito arched her back and gripped Hashirama’s shoulders to give her leverage to move with him, and he moaned as he thrust a little harder.

The Kyuubi yelped and Mito cried out, wrapping her arms around Hashirama more tightly. Hashirama moaned, nuzzling up into the soft hollow behind her jaw and murmuring compliments she could only half make out against her skin.

“Anata. . .” Mito purred, pressing into her husband with her head spinning, stroking up his spine to cup the nape of his neck. Hashirama tugged her earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently and then running his tongue up the rim of her ear, making her flush and shudder.

Hashirama rolled his hips a little deeper and Mito let out a breathy cry, her head falling back as her spine arched. “Mm, _dearest_. . .” Hashirama’s voice was a low rumble that made Mito shiver. He smoothed a hand over her waist and ribs, cupping one breast and circling the nipple with his thumb. Mito adjusted the grip of her legs around him to rock herself more easily up into the next thrust of his cock, and buried one hand in his hair as he bowed his head, kissing across her collarbone to the slope of her other breast.

His lips parted and his breath ghosted over her skin, warm and ticklish, until he closed his mouth over the peak of her nipple. Mito whined, tugging at him and winding his hair around her hand as she squirmed beneath him - the wet warmth of his mouth and the gentle suckling made her quiver, but the angle of his body and the way he held himself to reach meant each thrust was more shallow.

Hashirama pushed himself up again after a moment, and held himself angled above her, thrusting hard and deep enough to make her _ache_ as he bottomed out. Mito yelped and the Kyuubi writhed in his cage, shuddering at the dull ache edging the pleasure. Hashirama ran one palm over her shoulder, the muscles of the other arm flexed and tense as he supported his weight and used it for leverage to move against her.

Mito’s cries grew louder as Hashirama arched his hips with a languid rolling motion, then thrust deep into her again with a snap of his hips. She clutched at his arm, feeling the steely definition of the muscle there, and reached up to his chest, sliding up it as he leaned a little closer, fingers beginning to curl and nails scratching lightly.

“Hashirama. . .” Mito gasped for breath, arching and restlessly shifting her legs around him, keening with his next thrust. “ _Anata._ ”

Hashirama shifted, lowering himself slowly with a drawn-out, hard drag of his hips against hers, and met her with a shallow, breathless kiss. Mito cupped his face and drove one hand into his hair, holding him close, and rolled her hips up as he withdrew again. She deepened the kiss with an insistent press of her tongue, then pulled it back, inviting him to follow.

Mito moaned as he complied, going limp for a moment under the onslaught of a kiss suddenly fiery with demand. Hashirama’s fingers dug into her thigh and ass as he slid his hand up and gripped tight, pulling her up against him firmly. Mito whimpered against his mouth, shuddering, and Hashirama’s mouth gentled, then slid away, a brush of a kiss to her cheek before he murmured in her ear. “Are you all right?” he asked, voice rough.

When Mito opened her mouth a soft _purr_ of a moan came out rather than reassurance, but she tugged her husband closer against herself, pressing her whole body up against him. She was so very much _all right_ , all she wanted was _more_ of him.

Hashirama relaxed a little, pushing her down beneath his weight, and Mito gasped at the shift, one arm dropping to stretch out above her head, fingers curling into her palm with painful force. The Kyuubi whined, long and quiet, his chakra quivering again.

Mito opened her eyes again to find Hashirama leaning down over her, his hair falling around their faces. His eyes were dark and hot and his face flushed. Mito tilted her head and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth and angling her hips to let him settle more comfortably against her. Deeper, closer. She broke away with a soft cry as his cock shifted inside her, and the Kyuubi growled a demanding reminder.

Mito hauled in a few deep breaths, stealing more kisses, as her muscles tightened at the thought. _Yes, yes,_ she told the Kyuubi impatiently, _I’ll get him to-_

Hashirama kissed her cheek, his breathing rough in her ear. He rubbed a hand up Mito’s arm and toyed with a long coil of her hair that had fallen across her shoulder and neck. Mito shivered at the ticklish sensation on her damp skin, returning the lighter nuzzling and then biting his jaw. “Anata. . . I want.” she breathed against his skin.

Hashirama groaned, hips hitching. She moaned, wriggling and pushing up into him, and he rolled his hips in a slow grind that sparked stars behind her eyes and made her muscles spasm. The Kyuubi let out a choked sound deep inside, tails flicking.

Hashirama bowed his head, trailing kisses over her collarbones and the upper slope of her breasts. “What do you want, dearest?” he asked, pressing a hot kiss to the base of her throat and making her hum, stretching up towards him and blanking out for a moment. “Wife?” he murmured against her skin.

Mito brought her hands to his shoulders, kneading thoughtlessly. “I want. . .” Her mind offered up the remembered _sensation_ , which made her moan again, but didn’t help her express the desire to her husband. “Mokuton, the way you used it. . .” She shivered, lashes fluttering as she closed her eyes. Hashirama lifted his head, his breath tickling her neck just beneath her jaw.

She opened her eyes to meet his curious, wide-eyed gaze. Mito reached up and brushed her fingers along his face, a shiver running down her spine, and squirmed. “I want you to fill me up and fuck me and. . .” she trailed off with a breathy moan.

Hashirama grinned slowly. “You enjoyed that, then.” he said, not quite a question, his voice deepening even more.

Mito frowned at him. “Anata. . . You _know_ I did.” He had been very careful with her, and she had. . . The Kyuubi made a hopeful sound, scratching at the floor of his cage.

They had both very much enjoyed her husband’s inventive new trick, and Mito had assured herself that he knew it afterwards. Though he had probably been . . . quite aware during as well. The warmth Mito already felt in her neck and face crept a little higher.

“Anything you want.” Hashirama promised, warm and soft, against her mouth. “I love to please you.” he all but purred, rolling his hips firmly against hers once more. Mito moaned thinly, her toes curling and a shiver running through her as she smiled up at her husband.

Hashirama returned it with a broad, slightly silly grin. Then he shifted his weight up, hands sliding down her sides in a slow caress, calluses skimming her skin and making her breath catch as he lingered over sensitive spots. Mito took a moment to gather herself and then twisted, reaching out for the nightstand. Hashirama wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her up closer as she arched her back, letting out a soft sound of pleasure and nearly losing her grip on the little jar, muscles tightening around his cock.

Hashirama slid one hand under her back, arm working up along her spine, then pulled her up as she yelped, laughing and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and settling into his lap, his cock pushing deeper once more with the position. Mito shifted restlessly, breath catching, and arched, pressing herself against her husband’s chest and purring as she all but rubbed against him.

Mito smiled against Hashirama’s neck as he shuddered and made a choked sound, his left arm sliding to wrap more tightly around her hips. She wriggled a little more, pointedly, and leaned up hard as she rocked down, making her own breath stutter with the stab of pleasure. She keened against Hashirama’s ear, shifting her arms a little higher, and he moaned as his hands moved, one up to wrap around her ribs and hold her close, the other hand splaying out flat and sliding down her spine.

Mito pulled one of her hands back over her husband’s shoulder, taking a few slow breaths to steady herself, and nudged the jar against Hashirama’s arm. He took it blankly, looking at it for a moment before he smiled, and Mito laughed at him again, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Hashirama hummed, tipping his head to catch her mouth. Mito went still, then leaned into it, curling her tongue against his and rocking her hips almost lazily, body filled with a dull, thrumming pulse of pleasure that followed the rhythm of it. She slowed even further as Hashirama pressed the heel of his hand to her spine just above her hips, nerves fizzing with anticipation.

The Kyuubi whined impatiently, but Mito easily ignored him, shoving his voice and his restless shifting inside her down as she focused on Hashirama’s fingers gently rubbing over her ass. She could smell the salve as he worked two of them inside her, stretching with a hot pull of her muscles. With the anticipation now and the memory of the last time they had used it she thought she would never be able to smell it again without feeling a little . . . _shivery_ , at least.

 _“ **Worth** it.”_ the Kyuubi opined, and Mito honestly had to agree, shifting to push backwards onto Hashirama’s fingers with each slow arch rather than only rocking forwards onto his cock.

Mito shivered and whined as Hashirama’s fingers sank deeper - last time he had done this first; _now_ she could feel his fingers pressing up against his cock inside her, _through_ her, and it made her tremble, muscles tightening around him. Hashirama didn’t stop, but he tightened his other arm around her waist and peppered a line of kisses along her shoulder, making her hum and press close to him.

 _He_ groaned, hips twitching up into her. Mito dug her nails into Hashirama’s shoulders to steady herself as his cock rubbed more firmly against his gently thrusting fingers through the thin boundary of muscle inside. Mito kissed his cheek, a little sloppy and breathless, and Hashirama shifted to kiss her, his muscles flexing against her chest as he also shifted his grip on her, nudging her down a little harder across his lap, onto his cock and his fingers.

Mito gave a little cry as he withdrew them and shifted her higher again simultaneously, surprised, then whined a protest as he pressed his hand flat against the back of her hips and pulled her higher still, his cock sliding nearly out of her. Mito tightened her muscles and shifted her knees, rocking thoughtlessly and biting back a cry as she tugged the head of her husband’s cock painfully against her inner walls, just shy of pulling free entirely.

Hashirama kissed the hollow of her throat, then pressed his forearm across her lower back to crush her against himself as he tilted his hips. His cock slid a little deeper again and she panted, wrapping her arms around Hashirama’s shoulders to cling for support with a wince as he hissed at the pull on his hair. She adjusted her hold and keened as her body arched, sliding against Hashirama’s.

Hashirama caught her around the waist again as she shifted, and Mito opened her mouth, then choked on the words she had been about to say as a smooth pressure pushed into her ass. Kyuubi whined and all but curled up on himself, tails lashing and wrapping tightly around himself, and Mito barely had the presence of mind to slap his chakra back down as he _reached_ when Hashirama slid his hands over her body and clasped her hips tight, dragging her down in his lap and filling her in tandem with his cock and the smooth, warm wooden mimic, only slightly smaller than he was. She thought. It was impossibly hard to guess, though her focus was centred on the feeling of the dual pressures sliding into her body.

Hashirama gave a shallow thrust and Mito tensed, toes curling and throat tightening around a thin whine. Hashirama bounced Mito lightly down as he thrust upwards again, and she dropped her head back with a scream, body wracked with the sheer intensity of the layered sensations, Hashirama’s overwhelming _heat_ inside her, wrapped around her, the _pressure_ of him driven up into her. . .

Mito rolled her hips down, more shallowly and more carefully this time than she had been before, and Hashirama groaned, nuzzling her shoulder and then kissing it lightly, breath slightly damp on her hot skin. “Like this?” he murmured in her ear, stroking her back with one big, broad hand.

Mito opened her mouth to answer, and he pressed down on the back of her pelvic bone, making her body shift around both hard shafts inside her. Hashirama was wearing a broad grin as he leaned back just enough to look at her, and Mito would have pinched him for it if she had been able to muster the thought and coordination it would have required.

“ _Yes._ ” Mito moaned, shifting her grip on Hashirama’s shoulders restlessly and struggling to pull her legs up under herself a little, delicately pushing herself higher. She gasped and nearly slipped, dropping into the steadying circle of her husband’s arm around her - and seating his cock and the mokuton mimic deeper. Mito yelped, vision whiting out with the sparks shooting up her spine and making her entire body tingle.

Hashirama peppered kisses over her face, though she could hear a soft whine in his throat as a tremor ran through him. Mito kissed him blindly, finding the corner of his mouth and shifting then to take it properly, pushing her tongue in against his and then pulling back to gasp for breath.

Hashirama slid one hand up her back as she leaned forwards into him, the movement of his arm flicking her hair out and then into sliding over her skin, making her shiver. He cupped the back of her head and drew her in for another kiss, almost crushing her against his body as his hips jerked upwards.

Mito gasped again, struggling to catch her breath for a moment. Hashirama’s tongue plunged deeper and she moaned into his kiss, giving a small circle of her hips. It _ached_ still to move, her body tight around her husband’s cock and the mimic - it _ached_ and it was _so good_.

Hashirama sucked at her lower lip, letting her breathe, and moved again, his arm tightening around her waist to guide her into rocking with him this time. Mito shuddered and fell into the rhythm with a delighted, strident yowl echoing in her mind.

Mito almost echoed him, her gasping cries only kept from growing loud by her husband’s mouth against hers. She returned his kisses with distracted attention, her focus required to keep her body moving in the right pattern as pleasure signals lit up everywhere. It grew easier with every rocking, solid thrust - not from the sensation lessening, if anything it was building in strength, but from momentum, each movement dropping her onto the hard shafts and back into Hashirama’s steadying arm, which helped bring her up once more with a firm, gentle pull.

Mito began to move a little faster, rhythm steady and strong, body pulsing with pleasure and the tight, hot pull of want. Hashirama responded by giving a slightly harder thrust upwards, rather than the gentler arch, and she groaned approvingly and rocked her hips just a little more as she moved. It took a few repetitions before she found just the right way to slot into their rhythm, her muscles clamping down with a fluttery spasm when she did.

Hashirama drew back a little at that, voicing a rough cry, and Mito flexed her legs, bouncing gingerly and then pushing herself down harder. Hashirama jerked against her, getting louder, and Mito tightened her arms around his neck. “Aaah. . . Just like that, anata. . .” she moaned in his ear, leaning closer still, crushing her breasts against his chest as she arched her back.

Hashirama’s grip on her tightened, and Mito purred encouragingly in his ear, a shudder running up her tense spine as she focused on squeezing his cock more tightly. Hashirama shouted, his fingers curling hard around her hipbone, but not quite hard enough to keep her from moving, even as he lifted her and helped her slide back down on his cock and the mokuton mimic.

Mito leaned back, her shoulders rolling as she shifted her hold but kept her arms around her husband’s neck. Hashirama’s face was flushed and twisted with pleasure, his lips parted as he panted, one lock of hair clinging to his temple and beneath his jaw. Mito pressed her lips to his cheek as she rocked her hips again, harder.

The Kyuubi shrieked - shaded with pleasure, but a demand more than anything - and Mito groaned, fingers curling until her nails dug lightly into Hashirama’s shoulders. She steadied herself and shifted her knees closer to her husband’s sides, giving herself a stronger brace from which to move.

Hashirama moved with her and Mito smiled, catching him in a kiss before she began to shift her rhythm. She pulled away, catching her breath in a rough gasp, and didn’t wait for Hashirama to catch up and pull her weight upwards, muscles flexing. She paused on the downstroke enough to tilt her hips forwards, rubbing herself almost harshly against her husband’s body and sending a wave of heat intense enough to verge on pain through herself, allowing it to ebb as she rose again.

Working herself higher and higher, Mito was only half-aware of the Kyuubi’s cries and all but howled words from deep inside, losing herself willingly in chasing her pleasure. A shuddering, deep cry rising in her husband’s chest thrummed through her own body and made her falter for a moment. Hashirama had begun to work with her smoothly again, however, and before Mito could right herself he had all but dragged her down onto the two shafts fucking her open.

Mito yelped, clutching at his shoulders, and Hashirama pressed hard at the back of her hips, forcing her body against his and making her awareness spike, heightening the _exact_ sensation of the smooth wood filling her. Mito’s head hung as he pushed her up again without a pause, her body trembling in reaction.

“Ha- _Hashi_ -” Mito cried out, tension drawing in towards her centre. Hashirama pressed a wet kiss to her throat, his hand splaying over the small of her back more gently this time and rocking her against him. She cried out, voice breaking, clinging to her husband as the pressure exploded through her in a fiery rush, her extremities tingling and her muscles twitching with the sudden snap of tension. Mito rested against Hashirama’s chest, trembling, the Kyuubi yowling and shuddering - nearly thrashing - inside his trap.

The sharp immediacy dulled slowly to something all-encompassing but less pressing, leaving her feeling raw and almost boneless. Hashirama moaned softly, mouth pressed against her hair. Mito _keened_ as he moved her again, two surging bursts of sensation followed by a flood of heat outwards through her core. “ _Hashirama_. . .” she moaned.

“Mito.” Hashirama’s voice was rough, and his breath hot and shuddering as his mouth dragged over her cheek. “Dearest, Mito, wife. . .” His hips hitched and his hands gripped a little harder as he settled her back across his lap.

Mito whimpered, fingers curling as her whole body jerked, overwhelmed with semi conflicting sensation and unsure whether to seek more or try to pull away from it. She shivered, her inner muscles contracting as Hashirama pulled her up by the hips, protesting the withdrawal of the two thick shafts still spreading her open and trying to keep them in place. Hashirama all but dropped her, guiding her slide down with the hand splayed on her lower back but his free hand roaming her body restlessly.

The caresses, slightly roughened now, left warm and tingling paths over her skin in the wake of his hand. Mito moved into her husband’s touch and found herself rocking with him as he thrust up into her, despite the throb of her body still struggling to handle the overload of sensation.

Mito cried out breathily as Hashirama dragged her down onto his cock harder, hips rolling firmly against hers and sparking fire under her skin once more. The Kyuubi yowled, a low and painfully long note, his tails twitching. _“He. . .”_

Mito took a breath and scraped together enough mind to agree. Hashirama’s cock rubbed firmly inside her as he shifted to lift her again, pressing up against the wood _through_ her, and Mito screamed. Hashirama’s arms tightened around her, his hand curling over her shoulder as he groaned and shuddered, rolling his hips again and driving his cock deeper. The mokuton mimic shifted inside her as well, pushing a tiny bit deeper, as his fingers slid over her lower back, and Mito yelped.

Hashirama kissed Mito’s neck, his body all but shuddering against her, what seemed like every powerful muscle of his frame tensing. Mito jerked, then moaned, her back bowing into her husband’s clutching arm as he ground their hips together again, sending another flood of heat rushing up to pool at her centre. The Kyuubi yowled, stretching in his cage, clawing at the floor beneath him, and Mito closed her eyes, tightening her grip on her husband and struggling to push against him in return as her muscles refused to obey her.

One last shaky roll of her hips and Mito twitched and cried out weakly, leaning into her husband’s shoulder as her body was wracked with shudders and swamped with another wave of pleasure, clamping down around his cock and his mokuton mimic. Hashirama’s rhythm stuttered and she could vaguely feel his fingers pressing too-hard against the back of her hips, but she could hardly _care_ as her body lit up with pleasure, her ears roaring with the sound of her own heart pounding.

Hashirama’s thrusts grew rougher, his cock jerking inside her even as the movements of the mokuton mimic slowed and fell out of synch. Mito clung to her husband’s shoulders, whimpering softly as her head spun, thighs and belly trembling.

Hashirama’s hands caught on her hips with bruising force and Mito’s ears rang with his voice raised in a powerful shout. The Kyuubi writhed inside her, sprawled on his side, whining weakly as his kicking legs scraped his claws over the floor of his cage.

Mito trembled with the shudder that ran through her husband’s shoulders and chest, unable to pull herself up under her own power. She could only rest against his heaving chest as he caught his breath, his arm still supportively tight around her waist.

Her body thrumming with warmth and tiny sparking flares of pleasure, Mito shivered, mind blank.

She twitched, letting out a tiny yelp, when she found herself being moved, one of Hashirama’s broad hands curling around her hip and pulling her against him. She shivered and leaned a little more into his solid chest, and whined, long and quiet, as he gently withdrew his mokuton from inside her. She shivered, muscles clenching and toes curling, and Hashirama made a breathy groaning sound, then lifted her up and against his chest, his now soft cock slipping free of her body even as her muscles tightened again.

“Dearest,” Hashirama’s voice was rough but still warm and sweet as he nuzzled her neck, “are you all right?”

Mito drew a deep breath, shifting a very little under her own power, then sighed. “Mm _hm_.” she assured him, bowing her head to rest against his neck.

Hashirama stroked her back. “All right.” he said vaguely, and Mito whined again, more softly this time, as he tipped her away from himself. Her arms slid away from her husband’s shoulders as she all but fell into the support of his own, and he settled her gently back onto the bed. Mito sighed, sinking into it with a delicate, careful shift as Hashirama helped her unfold her legs and moved from between them. He stroked gently, soothing the trembling muscles in her thighs.

Mito hummed, reaching up to smooth a hand over his side as he came closer, leaning down to brush a kiss to her brow. The Kyuubi, locked deep inside Mito, gave a lazy and slow flick of his tails, and they settled around him in great fluffy heaps as he lolled weakly, silent, his chakra quiescent.

Mito sighed with pleasure as her husband settled at her side, warm and solid.

Hashirama stroked her sweaty skin and let his hand splay over her belly, his chakra phasing gently into her own. The Kyuubi, lying on his back in his trap, paws in the air, whimpered and twitched, stretching slightly under the feathery sensation. Mito only smiled, eyes closed, her body heavy and warm and spent and the Kyuubi’s wild chakra calmed into pliancy and soft, happy thrums deep inside her.

Hashirama cuddled close to her side, thumb rubbing back and forth over her diaphragm in time with her slow breathing. Mito reached up slowly and settled her hand on his forearm, squeezing lightly. He all but crooned at her, body shifting where it was pressed along her own, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, soft and warm.

Mito let her arm slide down again, coming to rest against her husband’s belly and chest, and basked peacefully in the lingering warmth and the delicious sensations she was left with as Hashirama dropped more kisses on her shoulder from time to time and continued petting her stomach, his chakra steady and warm against hers - and the Kyuubi’s - as he let it flare under his palm in gentle pulses.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
